Star Wars Rise of Westernesse!
by Zekariah C.L. Schron
Summary: As the Faithful flee the destruction of their homeland of Numenor, Eru Illuvitar sends them beyond their homeworld of Ea to the planet of Naboo, just months after the horrific battle of Ruusaan.
1. Opening Crawl

**Star Wars: The Coming of Westernesse**

_A Long time ago…_

_On a world close yet far_

_In a galaxy far away…_

_**Victory! After millenia of wars and plots the noble Galactic Republic has triumphed over the nefarious Sith Empire. With much lost of life and many good heroes both common soldiers and brave jedi knights during the Seven battles of Ruusaan the Republic has entered into a new age of peace not seen since it's birth. On the newly inducted world of Naboo jedi Master Zrey Fin'Shaan and his padawan join the Naboo for it's spectaculuar festival of lights yet unknown to them a new force has appeared traveling the oceans of Naboo as a fleet of white archaic ships travel towards the Waterfall City as Seven Stars are shown, Seven Stones are held and One White Tree guides the owners of this fleet.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Discovery

Chapter 1 Discovery

_Master Fin'Shaan_

The ancient selkath Jedi master watched silently as the Naboo began to gather for the festival of Light each person whether man, woman or child dressed in a vibrant sea of colored silks and velvet gathered on the balcony as the newly elected queen: Queen Atraeya as vibrantly dressed as her people with her lip adorned by the "scar of remembrance" led the procession with her handmaidens and advisors before stopping at the dock overlooking one of the many rivers and waterfalls that the waterfall city of Theed rested on. Looking to his right Master Fin'Shaan looked as he saw a young trandoshan with blood red scales and a braid adorned with many beads of bone approached the aquatic alien.

"Master I feel something odd..." Zassk said as his master stroked his cephalitic lobe like a human would their moustache.

"Indeed my young apprentice. We are at a critical time one that Master Felraa would call a Shatterpoint in the Force." The amphibian said when suddenly the ground they stood on shook horrendously causing the crowd to flee while they tried to regain their balance before someone said "Look" pointing towards the horizon as whirlwinds of fire shot up from the water of the lake that surround the southern side of the city.

The crowds gape in awe as another quake hits the city once more bringing the people to their knees before a cool morning fog soon enshrouded the area followed by mysteriously enough music: It had a sound unlike the others before it. It began quietly amid the confusion of the crowds and the roar of the oddities of nature and sounded like the rippling of soft and sweet notes. It gained power and depth over time, until two completely different songs were being made. One was filled with "immeasurable sorrow", which gave it tremendous beauty, while the other was a loud, pompous theme playing in violent opposition to it. Nevertheless, this repetitive theme could not overcome the sorrowful one, and the latter merely took the former's greatest notes and as if a great Orchrestrator wove them into its own solemn pattern causing even the Void in the space beyond Naboo to shake. At this point, this same "orchrestrator" seemingly raised his hands and in one chord, deeper than the Abyss higher than the firmament... the Music ceased.

The fog rolled back from the city of Theed as a fleet of nine archaic sailed boats sailed out of the fog. Each were carved in the form of strange yet calm waterfowl of some type with their heads bent as they peacefully glide into the harbor with white sails and atop the lead boat were three seemingly humans:

They were tall, taller than most humans with the eldest a man who appeared to be in his forties he was a head taller than a wookie or lasat, he was dressed in armor with a breastplate, paldrons, gauntlets, and a coat of silvery mail while atop his brow was a circlet with a single white gem atop it while one hand gripped the finely carved railing of the ship the other was atop a sword hilt. His face with a beard of black and gray like the starry night sky and eyes that shown like stormy clouds.

To his left was a boy who looked to be in his mid teens with the same black hair and silver gray eyes as his father, he was dressed in a tunic and pants slightly torn and burnt as if he was in a fire or a fight, in his hand was a small pot containing a sapling of a white tree and on his back was an archaic bow and quiver.

To the Man's right was another boy who looked to be in his early teens dressed much like his brother although without the burn marks, in his hands he held a large book and surrounding the three floated six stones shaped into perfect spheres with dark shadows swirling from within. As the ships docked the queen, her guards and the jedi stood on the pier as a gangplank was lowered and the three got off before the Man knelt to the queen.

"Greetings Great Tar of the city of Beauty. My name is Elendil and these are my sons: Isildur and Anarion. We and my people have come before thee to ask for refuge for our home the Isle of Numenor was destroyed." He said in a mournful and solemn tone as the crowd muttered amongst themselves while the queen looked to the selkath.

"He speaks the truth your Majesty I sense no deception from the newcomers only great relief and sorrow." Master Fin said as the numenorean raised his head while the boys muttered to themselves.


End file.
